In known CPAP devices, breathing gas supplied to a user is typically delivered by a supply device at a pressure level that is above ambient pressure. This supply device may be embodied as a blower device, with a motor-driven impeller in the form of an axial, half-axial, or radial impeller. The supply device forms a pressure gate per se, by which a portion toward the patient of an air-carrying system is made to be at a higher pressure level than a portion of the air-carrying system on the suction side that is open toward the environment. Carrying the breathing gas from this supply device to a user can be done via line segments internal to the device, an air humidifier, a flexible hose line, and a breathing mask device connected to the hose. To achieve a high degree of comfort during therapy, CPAP devices are typically embodied such that they cause as little operating noise as possible. To reduce the operating noise, it is possible to provide sound-absorbing insulating materials in the interior of the CPAP, for absorbing any acoustic events that are introduced into the breathing gas tract by the supply device.